Leaving
by ARSpunky
Summary: Leslie contemplates her relationship and future with Ben, but faith rarely lets things work out as she plans.


**Title:** _**Leaving**_  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Leslie/Ben  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance, Angst, Fluff  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>approx. 2,900  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Leslie contemplates her relationship and future with Ben, but faith rarely lets things work out as she plans.  
><strong>Authors Note: <strong>I don't know what the exact term would be, but this is an alternate ending/universe to "Camping" and beyond. Because I was on a time crunch for the Leslie_Ben - Government Shutdown Prompt, I didn't have time for someone to Beta my work. So please forgive me for any mistakes! I would really LOVE to hear your feedback and opinions. This is my first Park and Recreation fanfic. Thank you! :)

It was late and quiet in City Hall, but Leslie Knope still sat at her desk attempting to decode her project list of ideas off the delicate doily and into her ideas binder. After the terrific meeting she'd had that morning she should have been flying high, but she just couldn't seem to concentrate on anything work related and her head felt just as scattered as it had been the night before.

After her meeting, she'd gone home to freshen up and mentally reset herself. Her intent was to get right to work on the new telescope, but after a couple productive hours at work Ben had warily come into her office and gave her the news that he'd be leaving Pawnee soon. While Chris was to stay in Pawnee for the foreseeable future, Ben was needed back in Indianapolis. He would have less then 2 weeks before he had to head back.

Thought she assumed this was something that Ben must have gotten use to over the years, his face seemed to convey dread more than excitement at the thought of leaving. When he was finished giving her the news, his eyes darkened and it almost seemed like he was asking her a question but was too afraid to use words.

Ben Wyatt's eyes always gave way what he was really thinking. From their early days of constantly arguing to their new found friendship, she had always seen his compassionate and good-hearted soul through those eyes. But this time there was a hidden emotion expressed behind those kind eyes that she could not ignore. She had not wanted to consider it before, but for months she had felt that there was the possibility for something deeper behind those adorably awkward glances he always gave her. She knew they had been growing closer over the past couple of months but she purposely had not let Ben dig his way too deep into her heart. He was going to leave at some point and she had a feeling that this departure would hurt her in a way she's never felt before. Mark leaving her that night, Dave moving to California, even her own father's departure when she was a kid never made her heart ache quite like this.

But at least she had the next two weeks with him, right? What was she thinking? No! This was not a good idea at all. What was she expecting to have happen? That he would give up his life's dreams and goals to stay in her home town. Or was she going to suddenly decide to up and leave the people and place she's loved all her life. Then of course there was the small matter of whether Ben or even she had feelings that reached beyond friendship. Sure they had spent a lot of time together and there was a level of comfort between them that she'd never felt with any other guy, but what did that really mean? She wasn't great when it came to social interactions, but there just had to be something between in the way he looked at her and the way he makes her feel.

Just when she thought her head would blow from all the thoughts jumping around in there, her beautiful best friend pops into the office and takes a seat in her usual seat. Between both their work schedules Leslie had not talked to Ann at all, but she'd received an odd voicemail from her the night before about evil Chris and needing to leave the country. Suddenly she felt guilty for not trying harder to get in contact with Ann and make sure everything was ok. But oddly Ann seemed be bouncing as she came into her office with a big smile on her face.

"So I have the best news," Ann says excitedly.

Still slightly taken aback, Leslie responds with the second best news she could think of. "Pawnee's won best town in America?" If she was being honest with herself, Ben staying would be better. But for some reason she didn't want to share that particular thought with her best friend quite yet. Especially with all the boys issues Ann's been having lately.

"No…," Ann says calmly waiting for Leslie to give another guess.

Leslie thinks for a second before continuing, "Pawnee…."

"It has nothing to do with Pawnee," Ann interrupts quickly.

"Oh, well then just tell me!"

"We're going to Europe," Ann says in the most excited voice she's ever heard from her best friend.

"What," Leslie replies calmly but obviously confused.

"I got it approved with Ron, who got it approved by Chris. They said with the amazing job you did with the Harvest Festival and all the great ideas you came up with last night, they are giving you two weeks off and we're going to Europe! I know you mentioned before that you'd never been and always wanted to go. It will be perfect! I already found cheap plane tickets and have everything planned out."

At first Leslie only sit there speechless yet kind of excited at the though. Suddenly she remembers her current situation and asks the question she kind of fears the answer, "For when?"

"We'll leave the day after tomorrow. I know you already had a passport, so we just need the next 48 hours to pack."

Leslie feels her heart drop into her stomach and it must show on her face because Ann quickly resumed her excited speech with even more enthusiasm. "And I know you are a big planner, but I researched the best travel companies and got us into one of those planned Europe tours where they take you everywhere and you don't have to worry about anything. First we land in Paris…."

But at this point Leslie completely zones out. She couldn't believe the bad timing of all this. She would miss her last two weeks with Ben. She wanted so badly to tell Ann she couldn't go, but how? She knew her friend needed to get away from Chris for awhile and she had always wanted to go to Europe…but she'd be leaving Ben. Leaving what though? She still wasn't sure, but Leslie knew in her heart that whatever these feelings were between them…she wasn't willing to let it go quite yet.

Suddenly she was pulled from her thoughts as she felt Ann's hand on her own and focused her attention back on her friend.

"Doesn't it sound amazing, Leslie? It's going to be so much fun." For a moment Ann paused, took a deep breath and a sad smile overtook her beautiful face. "We'll have an awesome time together, but I also really just need to get out of here Leslie. I did exactly what you told me not too. At this point, more than anything in the world I need to get out of here. The next available tour isn't for another month and I won't make it that long having to see Chris everywhere I turn."

And just like that, Leslie knew she'd give anything to help her friend, even if it was her time with Ben. Ovaries before brovaries…that was her motto and she wouldn't forget it. "It's going to be perfect, Ann. What a great idea," Leslie replied with what she hoped was a convincing smile.

With that Ann jumped up and started heading out the door talking about buying all the toiletries that they would need for the trip and all the books she would pack for the plane. She left promising to come by Leslie's house later that night and put together outfits for the trip.

Once again the room was quite and Leslie was left with only a million new thoughts and feelings jumping around in her head. Should she walk into Ben's office right now and tell him to see his reaction? Or should she just let him find out from Chris? Actually there was a good change he already knew what was going on.

And really was this a horrible change of events or actually a good thing for her? This way there would be a clean break and she technically would be the one to leave first. She won't have to physically watch him pack up his desk and leave Pawnee/her forever. She would just leave herself and come back to the way thing were before he arrived. Well not exactly the same as before…she liked to think she'd grown and changed quite a bit for the better over the last 6 months with his presents.

Suddenly it's all just seemed like too much and she couldn't stop herself for tearing up at the thought. Luckily the office is empty, so when a painful sob escapes her lungs she doesn't even try to hold it back. She didn't even know what she's crying about and at the same time she can think of a million reasons to let her composure go.

There was still the possibility that he didn't even feel the same way about her and wouldn't care about their early separation, but Leslie was almost certain this wasn't true. She was not completely oblivious to the way he would lit up around her, the way he gave her special smiles she treasured and the way he seemed willing to do anything possible to help her when it was never in his job description.

And if she really thought about it, Leslie knew the feelings weren't one sided either. When he was around everything seemed for a lack of a better term…happier. She had never felt so relaxed and delighted by a man company before. Ben Wyatt was quite possibly the one real love she's ever had and he was leaving her.

Wait…where did that come from? He had suddenly gone from loathed co-worker, to friend, to crush, to love of her life in little over 6 months? It was very unlike Leslie to have these thoughts, but she knew they were true and that only made the next sob even harder.

Suddenly Leslie felt a presents at the door and she reached for a tissue to clean up before looked up embarrassed by her appearance. He was there standing in the doorway with the saddest expression she'd ever seen. He couldn't even muster a fake smile for her and his eyes looked slightly glassed over.

She just took a deep breath preparing to somehow explain her disheveled appearance, but nothing came to her. All she wanted to do was get out of her seat and walk straight into his arms. And that is exactly what she did. He immediately put both arms around her as she buried her face in his neck. Neither of them spoke a word nor dared to break the peace that surrounded them. For a couple of moments they just took comfort and pleasure in the closeness they'd never had before.

But this moment wasn't full of happiness…it was desperate and full of sadness. He pulls away slightly, so he could hold her face in his hands and wipe her tears away. His eyes held so much depth and emotion, that Leslie needed to look away before she did something she might regret.

"Did you hear Ann and I are going to Europe for the next two weeks," Leslie asks, only quickly glancing back at his face for his response.

He only nods his head and gives her a feeble attempt at a smile.

In a moment very uncharacteristic of Leslie, she continues with a confession she can only hope Ben would understand for its deeper meaning. "It sounds like it will be a lot of fun. Plus Ann is really excited about getting away for awhile…" She tries to sound as normal as possible, but was unable to stop the sudden sob in her voice as she continues, "But I don't want to go."

Ben immediately pulls her back to him and they bury themselves as close to each other as possible. Without loosening his death-grip on her, Ben begins to speak for the first time in a hushed voice meant only for her. "Hey, it's going to be ok. You will have a lot of fun…for Ann's sake and your own. Then when you get back…I will be here," he finishes with certainty.

Leslie pulls back an inch to look into his eyes and asks hopefully, "Were you able to get an extension?"

At the sudden change in her demeanor, he gives her a slight smile. "No, but I am going to figure something out…or start looking for positions here."

"What," she starts suddenly very confused yet slightly excited, "What about your career and the dreams you've been following in Indianapolis."

"I've decided there are more important things here in Pawnee," he replies with a conviction she's never seen from him.

His eyes left no question as to what he meant and Leslie has never felt so enamored in her whole life. She needed to make sure Ben was thinking rationally though, so she cautiously continues, "Ben…how can I ask you to stay here for me?"

"Leslie I'm not looking for you to ask me…I'm telling you that I want to stay here," he immediately responds.

Leslie couldn't help the smile that sweeps over her face and Ben smiles back in a way that makes her heart feel like it was bursting from happiness. But a moment after elation, her caution side began to win out as the smile left her face and she started to shake her head.

Ben was not going to let this happen and before she could register what was going on he pulls her against him and their lips meet in a crushing kiss. Leslie was beyond surprised and at the same time enormously relived to finally feel his lips on hers. But before she could properly response, Ben pulls back and his hand swept softly over her face as if he was suddenly afraid of her response. She simply smiles at him and let her eyes convey her approval and emotion. He instantly leans forward and he softens his kiss. His head tilts slightly and his hands comb through her silky hair as their mouths explore each other for the first time. For a few moments they feel like they are the only people in the world, but soon they are pull apart from lack of air.

"This is what I truly want and everything is going to work out. Trust me," Ben whispers in a smooth and soft voice against her ear.

"Ok," Leslie replies with a slight chuckle. It was the only response she could conjure up after their unbelievable kiss left her breathless and wanting more.

Ben just continued to stare into her eyes with a smile that made her feel like she was the only person in the world. Together they could be invincible and more importantly together. Nothing had ever felt so perfect.

She was still completely taken aback by the quick change of events over the last couple of minutes. She could only attribute this to the new side of Ben she's never seen before. This man was ready to take change and take what he wanted without asking first. She wondered if this was what he was like when he first ran for Mayor. So confident and assured in his actions that nothing was going to stand in his way. All she knew for sure was that she liked this side of Ben Wyatt. She was so use to being the leader in every situation, but for once she was ok with sitting back and letting Ben take charge of their foundation.

Just as the thought crossed her mind his smile turned coy and innocent. "…You do want me to stay…right?' Ben asked awkwardly as he began to look away.

Leslie could help the giggle that rose from her chest and she buried her face back in his neck. Even though she loved take charge Ben, this was the side of him that she fell in love with first. And she never wanted to let go of either side of him. She could feel his chest begin shake with his laughter as well, but she wanted him to know for sure how she felt. She pulled back again to look deep into his eyes and she untangled her arms from around him and took his face into her hands. After a moment she placed a soft kiss on his lips and with certainty replied, "Yes. I really want you to stay here in Pawnee with me."

**Note:** Again sorry for any mistakes and please leave back any feedback you may have. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
